Villain Deku - Uprising
by KeiYama43
Summary: This is a look into the scenario of how things would have gone if Deku from a young age realized that heroes are not the indisputable good guys, and in fact that the hero society itself needs to be taken down.


"Come on Izuku, why you being so slow!"

"I-I'm trying Kacchan… It's steep."

"Here." he reaches his hand down to me. Such an innocent face, just wanting to help, of course I reach out to grab it.

He pulls me up with all his force and I turn around and look down the little rock wall that makes me look pathetic for not being able to climb such a tiny wall. Ignoring that, I look past and see we are finally at the peak of the mountain. It took roughly two hours to get here. But here we are. Together. We couldn't have gotten up here on without one another.

"It's an amazing view isn't it, Izuku?"

"It's absolutely stunning! I'm just in awe! Oh! Oh! Look I can see our houses from here!"

"Really?" He flattened his hand out and rested it against his eyebrows to block out the sun from his eyes and narrowed them. "Oh yeah! There it is!"

I hear a crackle. I look down. Some dirt and rocks at his feet are beginning to come loose at the edge.

"Kacchan!" I reach out, but it's too late. The dirt comes undone and he slips and falls down.

"Izuku..!"

Without thinking I jump down towards him and wrap my arms around him and twist in the air and a second after I feel an intense pain in my back and I let go reflexively from the pain and Kacchan gets up.

"W-what're you doing Izuku!?" He started yelling at me as he knelt down to me and started examining my back. I could tell he wasn't mad though. Just in a jumble. Because he cares. But so do I.

"I...I couldn't just…let you fall…you want to be a hero…I…" He stopped me. Still yelling, but I felt no anger.

"Just be quiet and stay put! I'll be back soon with someone to help! And try not to move!" He runs off. I try my best to do as told. As much as it hurt, I roll flat on my back and stare up into the open sky. The clear, blue, empty sky.

"I did the right thing…I know it…" And then my vision starts to go.

"DEKU!" I jolt up to sitting in ninety degree angle in bed. I wipe my forehead with my hand, I look at it and it's covered in sweat.

"That dream again…" I say and look over to my door and the banging continues.

"DEKU GET UP YOUR ASS UP ALREADY! IT'S BAD ENOUGH I'M BEIN FORCED TO COME GET YOU BUT I SWEAR IF YOU MAKE ME LATE YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

"Right…I'm up alright…just go wait outside…I'm getting up I promise." I swing my feet out of the bed and nearly fall out as the door swings open making it seem almost as if it was hit by a cannonball and I saw him. I could swear I saw veins popping out on his forehead and his face was contorted in a way it was impossible to mistake it for anything other than fury and his hands were half clenched and I heard popping. It was from his quirk, Explosion, starting to fire up. The only reason he wasn't going haywire with it was because last time he did I didn't see him or talk to him for a week aside from in school but even then, nothing. He never talks about that.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD TELL ME WHAT TO DO, HUH?! He roared out, seemingly even louder than he was before. "JUST HURRY UP… NERD" He then did a literal 180 on one heel and stomped out of my room, leaving the door agape so I could hear him stomp off and stop where I assume is out front.

I regain my composure the best I can.

 _Today is going to be another bad day._

I take a breath and swallow up my thoughts and just continue the same task I do every day and get ready for school. When I am all done and have eaten my breakfast I step outside and am greeted by Kacchan standing there, making it evident on his face how he wasn't happy. Once he finally saw me out of the corner of his eye he darted his head to turn to look at me and surprisingly didn't yell. But I could still tell he wasn't happy at all.

"Took you long enough quirkless runt. Let's go."

I don't even have the energy to reply to him. And why bother, really? He's right. I am just a quirkless runt. So I just follow him silently as he starts walking. Neither of us say a word the entire way to school. We don't talk in school either. Not directly.

Then the lunch bell rings.

"How's your hero training going Bakugou?"

"Yeah! We're dying to know!"

Kacchan is the only person in school who wants to become a hero and actually has the quirk to be capable of actually achieving it. Of course he adores all the attention.

"It's been going fine of course you idiots. Like it could ever go wrong with me. I am going to be the number one hero so I will work the hardest." He says out loud boastfully. Fully believing he will become number one. I can't help but let out a comment under my breath in resent.

"Why would you want to become trash." Regrettably, he hears this. He gets up from his desk and stomps over to mine and picks me up out of my chair by the collar of my uniform. I could see a vein popping out of his head again, and his face was showing he was beyond furious.

"And what the hell are you insinuating? Huh?! That I would be a bad hero?!" I want to talk. But I know things will be worse. But he is impatient. "ANSWER ME!" I have reached my limit. The barrier is down.

"What I was insinuating…is… is that the hero system is flawed, Kacchan… It is broken. It needs to be taken down."

"WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDE THAT HUH? YOU ARE JUST A WORTHLESS SCRAWNY BRAT WHO DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A QUIRK! AND YOU THINK YOU WILL BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING?! DON'T TRY THAT SHIT ON ME!"

I can't deny him…it's true. So all there is left for me to do is lower my head in defeat.

"You're just a worthless weakling Deku. That's all you'll ever be." He scoffs at me and let's go of my collar and I fall down to the ground. I just sit there and don't move the entire time until class starts again. Even then I just sit in silence. I don't think I was even paying attention.

 _I'm done._

I grab my bag and leave the classroom when school is finally over. I make it a point to leave when Kacchan is preoccupied with his posse so I am not followed. I go the opposite way to home.

By sunset clouds roll in, rain starts to pour down onto me.

 _Why. Isn't my life bad enough already._

I dash under a bridge using my bag as a makeshift umbrella, and failing rather miserably at it.

I set my bag down next to me. And just start crying. I let out all the tears I have been bottling up for days all at once.

But I stop as soon as I hear approaching footsteps.

 _Mom? It couldn't be…not this quickly._

And it wasn't. I wiped away my tears and looked and saw a tall man in a dark colored, hooded sweatshirt. He was scratching at his broad neck, and it seemed to be a regular habit judging by how rough it is.

"W-Who are you?"

"I should be asking you that. A crying child in the rain, not very seemly."

"O-Oh…I'm I-…" I stop for a second and then correct myself while looking down." I am Deku."

"Deku? Ah, Deku huh. Sounds like "You can do it." A bit chivalrous for my tastes, but it has the air of a winner." He lifts his head up so I can see his face clearer. He starts scratching his neck faster and rougher and I can see the strands of his unkempt powder blue hair covering his face. But even through the hair I can make out his extremely chapped lips as they twist into a pleased looking smile and I see a look in his red eyes that I can't place. But all in all, I got a shiver up my spine from everything about him. But oddly enough, I still wasn't scared, just a little unsettled.

This is when he walks by me as I sit against the concrete wall and he turns his back to the wall and slides down it as if it were so natural. And then he starts normal conversation as the rain continues to pour down outside while we remain sheltered under the dry bridge.

"So, Deku. Why are you here."

I have to be honest with myself here, it feels strange somebody other than Kacchan calling me Deku. It might be because that is what I introduced myself as to begin with, or maybe it has to do with the comment he made. _You can do it_. How? I just a worthless, quirkless hunk of flesh.

"I am not one for being patient, Deku."

He catches me off guard.

"O-oh um…" I honestly don't know how to answer. Should I be honest? Would he care? Does he really even want to know? No first. "Actually…who are you?" At the last part I look over to my left side at him, whose eye level was a good foot above so I had to raise my vision. But even from the tilted angle I could see the smile perk back up on his chapped lips.

"You, can call me," he paused for a second and I saw him roll his eye to the corner keeping his head facing forward and just staring at me from the corner of his eye "Master."

This guy can't be serious? Can he…?

"M-Master? W-What do y-you mean by that? Master of w-what exactly?" That being a genuine question, as until now I hadn't really thought about it in detail. But this man is extremely shady and that feeling just keeps increasing the longer we communicate.

"Well now that isn't very fair for me to answer, considering you've still yet to answer my previous question." The smile on his face morphs into not a frown, but a cold, disgruntled, straight face.

 _Oh. Well I guess I just have no choice…_

"I…I-I ran a-away from home…from…everyone…"

He starts scratching his neck again, his facial expression doesn't change though.

"You ran away huh. Tell me why, and make it quicker this time."

"W-Well…you see…" I pause, half reluctant to actually say it. But I take a breath and just force it out at once. "I ran away because I am useless. I can't do anything and I am of no use to anybody so I just…thought I'd remove myself and relieve everyone of a burden."

He turns his head quickly to look down at me. I'd be lying if I said I didn't jump a little.

"You said…useless. What exactly did you mean by that, Deku." He starts scratching his neck quicker, as if he was getting more anxious. And I could see it in his eyes, a childlike excitement.

"I am just a nobody…" I look down. "I have no quirk and-" He stops me by interrupting me with his own speech.

"You are quirkless?"

"Y-Yes…" I continue looking down in shame of my own misfortune but I look back up and to the man as I see him pick up a small, but still palm sized rock by him, with two fingers as if he was a human claw machine. He then places it in his right palm and enwraps his fingers around the rock and it starts to break down until it is literally dust. I am just in awe, but I am not afraid. If he wanted to hurt me he would have done so already. I then look up and I see he is smiling wide.

"Two more questions for you, Deku. What do you think of heroes."

I honestly didn't know how to answer him…I guess…I just tell the truth.

"Heroes are…flawed. I don't know much but I can see that things need to change… The hero system needs to be taken down."

"Hm. Not exactly the answer I was expecting, but I like it." I see his grin somehow get bigger and he scratches his rough neck harder. "Last question. What would you say if I could offer you a way to fulfil your wishes."

I just sit there baffled. He must think me an idiot.

"I couldn't fulfil anything…I have no quirk, no power, no force of any kind." And to my surprise, he has something to say to that.

"I can take care of that. I can't…explain to you how, but agree to come with me and you will see your dream realized. Master will take care of you." I look straight into his face and see no deception. I see an honest, longing look in his eyes.

See though, I really am not stupid. The overall appearance, habits, actions, even his quirk and his shadiness. This man is obviously a villain. And from what I can gather he is wanting to recruit me to be one as well. But that means I may have to hurt people…no, Deku. Think about the bigger picture. This man is shady, yes, but from what I can make of it…somehow…someway, he is saying he can give me a quirk, give me power. If I have a quirk…maybe…just maybe I can make a difference in this world…

"Alright…Yes. I will go with you."

I see him smile grow larger and I see a happiness bubble in his eyes, again, this man is feeling like a little child.

"Wise decision, Deku. Kurogiri."

He then stands up and a tall dark fog form in front of him and I notice near the top is some dashes of yellow that give a feeling of looking back at you.

 _Maybe this is a person and those are eyes?_

I get my answer directly after as the fog-like speaks in a rather deep and formal sounding voice.

"Yes, Tomura Shigaraki?"

 _Tomura Shigaraki…so that's who you really are._

"Take us to base. I have a new recruit to our party." He looks down to me as if to tell me he is getting impatient again and that I need to get up. So I do. And then my inner thinker comes out and I just blurt out.

"You said…take us to base. Does this…Kurogiri was it? Does he have a transportation quirk? Or no, he came out of nowhere, teleportation?"

I see the smile on his face creep up again.

"Such a smart boy. You will be a great addition to our party."

 _Teleportation it is then._

"Are you sure about this?" The mist man says to him.

"Yes, very sure. Now do it."

"Understood."

The man who I have now come to know as Tomura walks up to the mist man who I now know as Kurogiri and stops in front of him and looks back to me again before speaking.

"Let's go Deku. It is time for you to be judged."

 _I don't exactly like the sound of that…but I don't have much of a choice._

And so I walk up to him and stand by his side. And Tomura as if on que walks literally in the being of Kurogiri and disappears. I am honestly rather scared because I have never experienced of the like but I push down my fear and step through him as well.

It was like walking through a door, as soon as I stepped in I already saw another location. But only for a second, because I tripped over myself and fell to the ground. And then I hear a mature and serious sounding voice from directly above me.

"What have you brought here, Tomura Shigaraki."

My first impression I got is this is the Master he spoke of. Then Tomura starts talking, probably feeling the need to reply to his Master.

"Master I have brought-" But I cut him off.

"Don't Tomura." I can feel him staring at me in grave annoyance but I ignore it and stand up and dust my legs off and look up. What I see is a tall, well-built man in an expensive looking suit sitting in a chair that would be better off being called a throne. But what really caught my attention was his face…the best way I could explain it is that it looks like his face took such a strong explosion it literally disintegrated the majority of his facial features. He had no eyes nor even eye sockets from what I could see… I am honestly very intimidated…but again I force away any possible fear and take a deep breath, speaking directly to the man, making sure to be clear.

"This man, what I can assume is your disciple, Tomura, found me. I was…under a bridge…I had ran away. I will spare you the details…he suggested I come here. He said you could help me."

It was extremely eerie because I could swear before he spoke I could feel him staring at me intensely, but I didn't know how.

"What is your name?"

"Deku. Formally speaking, Izuku Midoriya…but please, call me Deku."

I then heard Tomura scratching his neck again.

"Very well, Deku. Tell me, what did Tomura promise you?"

I took a deep breath before I spoke again. This was the hook.

 _If I don't make myself sound clear and confident I may get rejected…and that simply isn't an option._

"He said that you could help me. That you could give me a quirk." There was silence for a second, but then he spoke and I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"Are you not happy with the quirk you have?"

"About that…I am quirkless."

I hear him let out a small chuckle. I didn't know what to think of that until he spoke once more, explaining his little outburst.

"Please forgive me, Deku. That was just unexpected. In this current age of quirks finding someone who in fact lacks a quirk of any kind, it's quite the rarity. But before I respond, let me ask. You surely know what you are in store for, so why is it that you want to be with us."

"That is probably one of the easier questions…the hero society we have now, it is built on good grace but it is greatly flawed…I see no way for it to be redeemed so I believe it should be taken down. It needs to be abolished for the people to be free."

He lets out another short chuckle.

"That is quite the bold and a rather large aspiration to have. Do you honestly think yourself capable of the task?"

Without a moment's notice I look him dead in the eyes with absolute confidence.

"Yes. I don't care what hardships I have to face, I will bear whatever I need to. Just please…think about it."

Silence for a moment.

"No need to think. I have already made my decision."

I unconsciously gulp.

 _Make or break moment…_

"I welcome you on board, Deku."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"One more thing…I have a few conditions…"

"Rather sly of you, adding on rules after we agree. But I will listen. Go on."

"Number one…I want to stay informed. On everything. I can only do my best work if I know the entire situation."

I can feel his look again, as if he is still trying to figure me out.

"Very well. That can be arranged."

"Number two…I don't want to have to kill anybody…"

I look at him and see his mouth slowly turn into a smirk.

"As you wish."

"And finally…I want you to guarantee the safety of my mother…Inko Midoriya."

He stays silent for a while. Clearing thinking it over.

"It will be done. Is that all?"

"Y-Yes that is all. Thank you sir." I bow at him.

"Then I will say it again, to formalize the situation. I welcome you to our organization, Deku."

I still have one question, one problem, which has been scratching at me.

"T-Thank you sir…but one question…"

He replies in a curious tone.

"What is it?"

I take a breath and answer.

"How exactly am I going to get a quirk? And what exactly will it be?"

It takes him only a second to respond.

"That will be taken care of in time. For now you must acclimate. You are still a schoolboy, I assume. So in-between training you will have a special tutor to continue your education. Your personal care will be in the hands of Kurogiri. Your training in Tomura's."

I hear him scratching his neck aggressively and I can almost feel his wide smile rearing up again.

"I wish you the best of luck, Deku. Kurogiri, find him a room and get him settled. Tomura, you will start basic combat the following morning. But for now, we need to let our new member relax."

I look back to Tomura, and sure enough, he was smiling wide and scratching at his neck. I look to his side and see Kurogiri now is fully formed and dressed in a type of suit you'd see a bartender wearing. But his actually body is still the purple mist, he is just shaped as a person now. Rather tall one at that.

He then speaks.

"If you would please follow me."

"O-Oh right." I run over him, nearly tripping over myself again but regaining my footing before the final tumble.

He then walks down a hall and through some doors, all the while I am following close behind. This place actually seems rather normal. I expected it would seem more…outlandish. But eventually he stops in front of a door and turns to look down at me.

"Your room. If there is anything you, you need only call for me."

And just like that he walks away.

I turn myself back to the door and open it. It is just a normal, everyday bedroom. No decorations or anything. Just a desk, a chair tucked in it, and a made bed. There was a window high up towards the ceiling, but I could no longer see any light. I suppose all this happened longer than it felt it did.

I just collapse face first into the bed.

 _This day has taken a lot out of me…I need to rest. Tomorrow I begin my new life._

And like that, I'm out.


End file.
